A safe Place to Call Her Own
by ElvenHorse
Summary: A short read about Rinoa and her sister being sent to a mercenary school. SquallxRinoa. Tried to stay in character, but horribly failed. Please offer constructive criticism in reviews, no flames.


"But why cant we just stay here!" Rinoa's sister, Missy, screamed at their

father. "I like it better here, I don't want to go to some stupid mercenary

school!"

Rinoa sighed and blocked out the rest of the argument. She couldn't really

care less what happened, going to this mercenary school would mean getting

away from her father and that was all she wanted. She pushed around the

green beans on her plate and cringed as General Caraway slammed his fist

on the table causing the orange juice pitcher to spill.

"Your going to whatever damn school I tell you to go to! Now shut up and

finish your dinner!"

Rinoa kept her eyes firmly downcast, He wont have anything to yell at her

about if she doesn't look at him. She heard Missy whine and curse under her

breath. The rest of dinner was silent.

Before they went to bed though, Caraway instructed his two daughters to

pack their stuff, they would be leaving noon tomorrow. Rinoa was careful

not to slam her door unlike Missy who knocked one of their fathers awards

off the wall, which triggered another screaming fit from both of them. Rinoa

often wondered if Missy was really the favorite, for he seemed to yell at

Missy a lot, but then again he never even acknowledged Rinoa unless she

had done something wrong.

The next morning dawned cool and clear. Rinoa was actually feeling quite

happy, she would be away from Him soon. Missy was another story, she

locked herself in her room all morning, saying she was never coming out but

Rinoa knew she was packing. By the time 11:00 came Rinoa was ready and

Missy grudgingly emerged from her room with almost 5 suitcases in tow.

"Rinoa, would you help me with these?" Rinoa looked at her with an 'are

you crazy, you can do it yourself' look.

"Rinoa Heartly! Get your lazy ass over there and carry these out to the car!"

Missy demanded, as she slammed Rinoa into the wall. "I wont ask again."

Rinoa wasn't much younger then her sister but she was a lot smaller. She

knew better then to disobey her sister, anyone for that matter, there was just

no point in fighting it. So when Missy finally let her go she quickly got to

lugging the suitcases out to the car.

The train station was bustling and Rinoa was thankful that a man came over

to carry their luggage, she was even more thankful she was able to find an

empty compartment away from her sister. She was hoping and praying she

would not have to see her anymore.

Rinoa hadn't traveled much and was transfixed by the scenery that passed by

her window. The train made two more stops before going straight to

Balamb.

Rinoa suddenly woke with a start, someone was nudging her.

"I wasn't sure if you got off at this stop. But I thought I would check. Were

at Balamb." Rinoa jumped up an elderly woman was leaning over her.

"Oh, my god! Thank you, I would have missed it!" She quickly got her

couple of bags and trunk before checking to make sure her sister wasn't

around, then proceeded down the narrow hall.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped off the train was the climate.

'Tropics' she thought to herself as a pelican flew by over head. Another

thing she noticed was how much smaller and village like Balamb was

compared to Galbania. She liked it.

"I cant believe he sent us here!" She heard her sister screach from behind.

"This is all your fault Rinoa, you do realize that? If you would have listened

to him better…"

But Rinoa wasn't paying any attention, she was used to everything being her

fault, even when it clearly wasn't. Rinoa was more interested in figuring out

were she was supposed to be going. A crowd was forming and Rinoa

quickly took that opportunity to see if she could ditch Missy who was

bogged down with all her suitcases. The dark hairrd girl slipped through the

crowd and soon found a road that seemed to take her to the edge of the town.

There was a row of 4 or 5 taxis parked along it. She flagged on and asked if

he could take her to Balamb garden. Right as she was about to slam the door

closed she heard her sister yell her name, but Rinoa simply ignored it.

'You're a big girl Missy, time to learn to take care of yourself.' Rinoa

thought as the taxi driver hit the gas and sped out of the town.

Rinoa stepped out of the taxi and handed the driver what was left of the

money that her father had given her for the ride over. It was just enough for

the ride but not enough for a tip. The driver looked at the money and

scowled. Rinoa had just enough time to get her luggage from the trunk

before the driver squealed his tires and sped off.

"Good day to you to, ass hole." She whispered to herself as she surveyed the

scene of her new school.

It was big, really big. Rinoa had to look up to see the top floor.

" I'm gonna get so lost…" She sighed as she shouldered the back pack and

started trecking to the front gate.

Rinoa became more and more nervous as she stepped into the building itself,

there were people from all age groups hustling and bustling around, to Rinoa

it seemed like everyone was getting prepared for something. Rinoa walked

through the crowd slowly not sure where she was supposed to be going.

Right as she was about to feel overwhelmed someone tapped her on her

shoulder. The confused girl turned to see who it was, a blonde haired blue

eyed women was looking down at her, Rinoa was about to ask her for some

help. But the women spoke first.

"You must be Rinoa Caraway, correct?"

Rinoa nodded.

"Good. I'm Questis. I teach here at the Garden, I'm also the secretary for the

commander." The women named Questis paused, "Don't you have a sister?"

Rinoa, being relieved to find someone who could help her, smiled.

"Yeah, she got caught up in Balamb, she should be here soon though."

Rinoa was going to savor every moment away from Missy even if it meant

delaying the girls arrival.

Questis nodded and signaled for Rinoa to follow. Rinoa followed the women

up some stairs to an elevator. They went up to the 3rd floor, the door opened

into a large room that had some benches and seats in it. Obviously set up to

be a waiting room.

"If you would just wait here, the headmaster will be with you shortly."

Questis instructed before entering one of the doors off of the room.

Rinoa sat as she was told, and watched as several people came and left,

going in different doors or exiting out others. They all wore blue and silver

uniforms with the title SeeD on them. Rinoa knew these people were

important, considering she grew up in a military household, she easily

recognized the badges of rank and honor.

Finally after what felt like an hour a man called her name, Rinoa gathered

her things and followed him into what she was guessing his office.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The man started, "I'm headmaster Cid, I

run most of the garden affairs including the admittance of new students. My

commander, who is currently not here runs many of the other Garden affairs,

he'll be setting up your schedule and placing you in classes suited to your

abilities." Rinoa nodded her understanding.

She was about to ask when she would be able to get her schedule put

together, but there was a knock on the door.

"Headmaster?" A blond man, who was particularly good looking, poked his

head around the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think this young lady

needs to see you." He completely opened the door to reveal a smug looking

Missy.

"Seifer, she will have to wait until I'm done with this new student-"

But Missy interrupted him, "I'm with Rinoa, were sisters."

"Oh, I thought there was supposed to be two of you. Well come in then.

Have a seat, you're just in time I haven't gotten very far with the

orientation."

Missy sat down next to Rinoa, making sure she jabbed her in the side as she

did so, "Thought you could get rid of me that easily huh? Think again." The

blonde sneered into her sisters ear.

The headmaster's orientation speech took forever, Rinoa thought she would

fall asleep before it was over. Finally though the man finished up and

dismissed them. Rinoa gathered her stuff up and began to walk out just as

the door opened and a tall brunette man began to walk in. Rinoa heard her

sister gasp ever so slightly and hurry to get in front of Rinoa.

'Are boys the only thing she thinks of?' Rinoa thought as the man went to

hold the door open for her.

Apparently so, for as Rinoa was getting ready to exit her sister came flying

out behind her and shoved the poor raven haired girl out of the way so that

she could be the one in which the guy saw first.

"Ack, Rinoa. You're so clumsy." Missy sneered at her sister who was

sprawled out on the floor nursing her elbow. "Ignore her, she falls all the

time, has no sense of balance what so ever… Hi! My name is Missy!" She

squeaked and held out a hand to the handsome brunette.

Rinoa was too embarrassed to look up, she wanted to cry. Even though she

never showed it, she liked guys too, but her sister always ruined everything,

this was no different. But Rinoa couldn't help but notice that the man

completely turned down Missy's attempt at introduction. He mumbled,

"Squall", and walk right by her, letting the door smack her in the side since

she was standing right in the way of it. Rinoa almost fell on her face again.

'Missy, turned down? What is this world coming to?' Rinoa couldn't help

but look back up at the one called Squall, he had a little smirk on his face.

Rinoa quickly re- shouldered her back pack and attempted to exit again,

checking to see if there were any low flying Missys.

"Wait!"

Rinoa stopped, rolling her eyes she turned.

"I think you dropped this." Rinoa looked up into the most beautiful eyes she

had ever seen.

Knowing she would look like a complete idiot gapping into the mans eyes,

She quickly looked away and to the thing that Squall had clamed she forgot.

It was her black book, the very last thing she wanted anyone to find! She

snatched it, and turned red when she realized how rude she was.

"I'm sorry." She choked, "This is just really special."

The man just nodded and turned around to walk back to the Headmaster.

Rinoa watched his receding back only a moment longer before dashing from

the room.

Rinoa found her dorm room with relative ease, at least the rooms were in

numerical order.

Rinoa sighed as she placed her bags on the bed. She looked around at the

bare walls, and worn furniture of her new room. She could already picture

Missy complaining about the sparse accommodations. Rinoa felt perfectly

fine though, this was more then she could ever hope for. She was away from

her father, away from her sister, and still had a roof over her head.

The next week flew by tremendously fast, it almost seemed unnatural.

Monday was the soonest the commander, which to her surprise was Squall,

could get around to testing her skills in academics, fighting, and magic.

Academic wise she did fine. Fighting on the other hand, she figured she was

completely hopeless. All she knew how to do was avoid being hit, which

only came from running from her family's blows.

"You did better then you're sister." Squall pointed out when he was showing

her the way to the nurse to remedy a few bruises.

Rinoa looked up at him, "How so? She's always the one beating me up."

"You just have more talent then she does. More coordination, and style."

Rinoa didn't believe him, but she played along, and left the conversation at

that. She wasn't much of a talker and obviously he wasn't either, for he had

hardly spoken a word to her until then.

Squall had placed her in advanced classes for everything except fighting

and magic, and after a few weeks the weight of the advanced classes was

really starting to add up. Rinoa was happy she didn't have anything else to

worry about other then classes though, she was free to work hard in her

classes and pull top grades.

She very rarely saw her sister which was perfectly fine with her, only the

occasional shove in the hall marked the girls appearance.

Soon a week turned into a month, Rinoa felt like she was finally getting into

the groove of things. Her fighting skills were getting better and better. She

found that she worked better with two light swords called scimitars, so the

weapons instructor was really working her hard to improve her grace and

speed.

"Weapons like these are not meant to inflict much damage in one attack,

you must combine grace with speed so you can perform many attacks in one

movement." Her instructor had explained as he showed her the differences

between her blades and those of a gunblade.

Rinoa soon realized that things were going too well, things were just too

good to be true, she knew something was bound to happen, the flood gates

were about to open.

"Hey, Rinoa!" Rinoa looked around to see where the ever too familiar voice

of her sister was coming from.

When Rinoa spotted the blonde one table away and approaching quickly,

Rinoa automatically readied herself for whatever her sister was planning, for

the girl was wearing the most smug expression she had ever seen.

"Guess who I have a date with tonight?" Missy asked as she sat down

uncomfortably close to Rinoa. Her new friend Selphie was looking over at

her, confused.

"Why would I want to know? It's not like I care." Rinoa didn't fear her

sister anymore, and it made her laugh whenever she thought about how

pissed Missy was when the girl realized she no longer had power over her

younger sister.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway, make you jealous." The blonde sneered

"Uhhh, whatever." Rinoa abruptly looked over at Selphie, "Hey Selphie,

how about we hit the training area before the next classes start. This is

getting boring."

With that both girls got up, leaving a ticked off Missy.

"Oh yeah, have fun on your date with whatever his name is, try not to get

pregnant or catch anything like last time." A couple people turned around to

look at Missy, whose face was either red from anger or embarrassment,

Rinoa couldn't tell but guessed a little of both.

"His name is Siefer, and your nothing but a jealous, lying little bitch!"

Missy practically screeched before running out of the cafeteria.

Rinoa watched her run out, with a pang of guilt.

"I think that was a little harsh." Selphie pointed out as they were heading for

the training area.

"Yeah, I think so too. It just felt so good to finally get back at her for all the

crap she's done to me. I didn't know when to stop."

They walked in silence, but before they actually reached the training area the

bell for afternoon classes rang so they had to head back to the classrooms.

"I cant believe she's dating Siefer." Selphie made a gagging motion as she

said it. "He is such a prick. I don't see how anyone but a complete idiot

would date him."

"Well Missy fits into that category. She has always dated jerks. I heard her

talking to one of her friends and she said all she goes by is looks and if there

good in bed."

Selphie laughed, "I kind of go by that, but not strictly. Irvine has good looks,

("and amazing in bed" She muttered under her breath making Rinoa laugh),

But that isn't why I started dating him. He- "

But Selphie was cut off as the teacher entered the room and asked for the

class to become silent. They would be taking exams today, so they needed to

get started ASAP to have enough time to complete them.

That night Rinoa was feeling restless, with the semester exams over she had

a few days to herself. She decided to level up a little in the training area. She

knew she really shouldn't be in there by herself, but she felt confident

enough. And knew she could always run if something came that she couldn't

handle.

She quickly equipped her weapons and entered the area cautiously. Looking

over her shoulder every so often to be sure nothing was trying to attack

while her back was turned.

After a few minutes she found a couple Gnats, who quickly fell and she was

on her way to find more monsters. After an hour of slaying Gnats and those

caterpillar things, Rinoa was starting to fell exhaustion kick in, So she began

to back track to the entrance of the training area.

She barely avoided a couple Gnats, but right as she thought she was home

free, she heard the most sickening sound. The roar of a T- rexaur. As the

ground shook below her feet she realized that her legs had frozen in place.

She looked up at the approaching monster, and pulled herself out of the

shock she was starting to enter. Hesitating only a moment she spun around

to bolt but found her path blocked by 3 gnats, which in any other situation

would have been easy to kill. Rinoa felt her stomach lurch in fear. She

turned back around just as the t- rex performed its first attack, tail swipe.

Rinoa tried to see if she could duck under the attack but her reactions were

not as quick as the monsters. Its leathery tail slammed into her side and sent

her flying through the air. Rinoa screamed in fear and pain as she felt a

couple ribs crack beneath the impact. She landed heavily about 20 ft. from

the creature, the Gnats came quick and merciless, Rinoa knew that she

would not be able to protect herself, and now understood why it was a rule

not to go to the training center by yourself unless you were really

experienced.

Just as Rinoa thought she was through, she saw the flash and clang of metal.

She quickly drew a cure spell so she could see what was going on. A man,

who she couldn't make out from this far away, had cast what looked to be

sleep on the over grown lizard and was disposing of the Gnats with single

swipes of his blade. The T- rexaure awoke just as the man finished off the

Gnats, but the man already had summoned a Guardian Force and it was now

doing tremendous damage on the monster. She had never seen a GF in

action before, and it was the most amazing sight she had ever seen. The

dinosaur fell quickly and the man stood a minuet panting before looking

over at Rinoa.

She instantly recognized who her savior was and felt her cheeks turn red in

embarrassment and shame. The commander, Squall, was walking over to her

and he didn't look happy, although he never did. Rinoa attempted to rise but

found her right leg couldn't bear any weight, and with a yelp of pain she

crumpled back to the ground.

"Come on, let's get you out of here before the commotion attracts more

monsters."

With Squalls help Rinoa was able to limp out of the training area, no other

monsters came to her great relief.

"Why were you in there by yourself? You know it's not safe to train alone,

especially at your level." Squall was looking at her with his beautiful eyes,

and Rinoa could do nothing but look down at her feet.

She was so embarrassed, she had made a complete fool of herself.

"I just wanted to level up a little bit, it was a spur of the moment idea. I

didn't go looking for a fight I couldn't handle… it just kind of found me."

Squall shook his head, 'He probably thinks I'm an arrogant, overconfident,

bitch.'

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to help you get to Dr. Kadowaki."

"Thank you," Squall looked over at her confused, and for the first time really

looking into her eyes, "For saving me."

"Whatever."

Rinoa had a total of 3 broken ribs, one close to puncturing a lung. She also

had a severely sprained knee, which to Rinoa was a relief she thought she

had broken or dislocated it.

Selphie and Irvine came to visit her around noon the next day.

"Your crazy."

"It's more like stupid…"

"Irvine!" Selphie gasped and smacked him across the back of his head,

knocking his cowboy hat off.

"What? It's the truth." Irvine threw his arms up defensively to deflect any

more oncoming attacks.

Irvine was smiling at Rinoa, "You know I'm only joking, right?"

"I wouldn't be mad if you weren't, it was very stupid of me to go train by

myself."

Selphie sat back down, which Rinoa knew wouldn't last long, Selphie never

sat still.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you weren't a beginner. Your just so green

still, I mean you just this week aquired your first GF." Irvine explained.

Rinoa nodded in understanding. She had no pride and admitted when she

was wrong.

After a few more minutes of silence Irvine continued, "Dr. Kadowaki said

you're free to go whenever. Why don't we take a ride over to Balamb."

Irvine offered.

"Really? Can we get some ice cream, Irvy? Please!" Selphie exclaimed

jumping out of her seat.

Irvine, AKA Irvy, put his hand to his forehead.

"Yes Selphie, we can get ice cream too."

"Yay!"

Rinoa had to laugh at the two's antics. Selphie had a way of making anyone

feel better, without her or the other person knowing it.

"So do you know how Missy's date with Seifer went?" Selphie asked while

catching the drops off her melting ice cream cone.

"How would I know, I haven't talked to her in nearly a week. I really don't

want to know."

Selphie nodded in understanding.

"I heard that Seifer was dating that Missy girl, she's got quite the

reputation." Irvine commented.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"I feel for you."

They walked in silence for a while, heading to the docks. Rinoa's crutches

clinking on the wood.

"So Rinoa, anyone catch your eye since you've been here?" Selphie asked

nudging the girl in the side playfully.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the question, but suddenly an image

of Squall's cold face popped into her mind.

"No, " she lied, "I really haven't had much time to think about anything

other then school."

At this Irvine laughed, "Girl, you need to looses up about the whole school

thing, you take it too seriously."

"You shouldn't be talking Irvine!" Selphie yelled, "If you keep going the

way you are, you'll be lucky if you even become a SeeD. Never the less with

decent grades. Rinoas probably going to pull top marks."

Rinoa smiled at Selphie for coming to her defense, even though Rinoa was

used to defending her hard working habits toward school.

"Come on Rinoa there has to be someone you pass by every day that catches

your eye and makes you do a double take."

In an attempt to make Selphie happy Rinoa replied, "Well, there are a couple

of people. But I have no idea who they are."

"Oooh, you'll have to point them out one day, I might know who they are!"

After a few moments of silence, Irvine decided it was safe for him to talk

again.

"Hey Rinoa, who was it that saved you from the training center anyway."

Rinoa felt her face turn a little red, but knew she could blame it on the sharp

breeze coming off the ocean.

"Ummm, the commander, Squall?" Rinoa knew who Squall was, but she

didn't want them to know.

Heaven forbid they start up with their previous conversation, but this time

focusing it on Squall and her. Rinoa suddenly realized that Selphie and

Irvine got quiet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

Selphie looked over at Rinoa, "Nothing, its just if you knew Squall, he really

isn't the nicest guy." Selphie paused thinking about how she should word

what she was trying to say. "He can be a jerk sometimes. Not intentionally,

he just doesn't like people very much."

Rinoa nodded, "I know what you mean."

Rinoa could relate to Squalls despondency, and desire to be alone. That's

how she always felt back at home, when everyone had nothing to say to her

other then things to make her feel insignificant or stupid.

"He's always been pretty nice to me though, he told me I had more skill in

fighting then my sister does."

"That's amazing, Squalls one of the last to give out praise. Consider yourself

honored." Irvine remarked. "Squall and I have been on a couple of missions

together, the mans a great fighter, he makes a wonderful fighting partner, but

a crappy companion. At least until you get a few drinks into him, then he's

the funniest guy you'll ever meet." Irvine smiled as he thought back to some

memory of Squall that only he knew.

The small group decided to head back to the garden, the sun was just

beginning to touch the horizon and it would be dark in less then an hour.

Another week went by, Selphie continued to nag poor Rinoa about who she

liked and kept pointing out different guys asking,

"Is it him?"

"What about him?"

"He's cute, do you like him?"

This often brought strange looks from the guys who Selphie was pointing

out and royally embarrassed Rinoa.

Rinoa hadn't seen her sister at all and wondered if she had made the same

mistake as Rinoa did and gotten eaten by a monster in the training area. But

she knew that wasn't true for she often heard Seifer bragging about what he

and her sister had done to his guy friends.

"I think I've lost my appitite." Rinoa confessed as she over heard a

particularly interesting talent her sister possessed.

"Yeah, me too." Selphie admitted and pushed her tray away.

"I'm just going to head back to the dorms, I've got a report to write."

"Okay, see ya Rinoa!"

Rinoa took her time going back to the dorms though, she stopped to talk to a

few of her class mates, a couple guys were interested in what she had

planned for over the weekend.

Soon she had a booked weekend with a couple planned times in the training

center. Rinoa felt wonderful, she was starting to believe she had found a

place where she really fits in.

Finally Rinoa made it back to her room, just as her room mate, Sarah, was

leaving. Rinoa waved the girl off then quickly set to starting her report.

Around 10:30 she heard Sarah come back in, by the way the girl was

giggiling and how much noise she was making, the girl sounded a bit

intoxicated.. Rinoa took no note of this though, she was used to her room

mates habits.

There was a sudden thud in the room next to her, and she heard Sarah giggle

again then the sound of a mans voice, Rinoa also knew about her nocturnal

habits. So the raven haired girl simply rolled her eyes and turned her music

up a little louder.

Around 12:15, Rinoa decided to call it a night, she turned down her radio to

see if Sarah and her partner had decided the same thing. Silence. Rinoa

changed and went to sleep.

She woke early for going to bed so late, but Rinoa hadn't awoken on her

own something else had knocked her from her deep sleep. Someone was out

in the kitchen that she and Sarah shared.

Curious Rinoa want to investigate, she knew it couldn't be Sarah, whenever

she came back in a state like last night the girl would sleep until noon.

Cautiously the sleepy eyed girl peeked out the door to her room and gasped

when she saw who it was, and wished she had never come out to look.

A blonde man, who she was used to seeing in a trench coat, was standing

making coffee in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"Seifer?" She asked.

If this man was Seifer, even though she knew it was, she sure did have a

bone to pick with him. She didn't care how bad her sister treated her, no one

deserved to be cheated on.

The startled man turned around, "Wa? Who are you?" He still looked

groggy, obviously he had been drinking too.

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly, Missy Caraways sister."

Seifer immediately woke up from his drowsy state.

"And as far as I know your still dating my sister, yet you just slept with my

room mate? That's kinda wrong, don't you think?"

Seifer glared at her, "You didn't see anything, got it?" He growled.

"No, I don't got it. You're cheating on my sister, with a slut like my room

mate."

"Don't be a bitch, you didn't see anything."

"Bullshit I didn't see anything."

Seifer was getting pissed, Rinoa could see that, but what she didn't see until

it was too late was Seifer slowly moving closer and closer to the girl. Rinoa

saw him lunge for her a split second too late, her attempt to get away was

futile. The heavy man knocked the wind out of her as he slammed her into

the wall.

"I will repeat myself one more time. You did not see anything, I was not

here, and I never touched you. Got it?"

Rinoa attempted to object but Seifer crushed her even harder into the wall,

she felt her healing ribs re-crack under the pressure and she gasped in pain.

"Good."

Seifer got off of her. Letting her sink to the floor. Then headed back to her

room mates room.

After a minute she mustered the strength to go back to her room and get

changed, she needed to get back down to the clinic and find her sister before

Seifer did.

Thankfully she found Missy on her way over to the clinic.

"Missy!" She called.

Missy turned to see who it was but then continued walking.

"Missy! I have to tell you something, its really important!"

Missy stopped abruptly and spun around impatiently.

"What!"

"Its about Seifer, Your still dating him aren't you?"

"Yeah, why do you care."

"Because he's cheating on you, I heard him come in my dorm-"

"Oh, and he's cheating on me with you? Now I know your lying!"

"No, with my room mate! Sarah."

"Sarah…" Missy thought for a moment, "Oh my god…" She looked up at

Rinoa, "I gotta go… Ummm, thanks, I guess."

Rinoa almost died. Her sister just thanked her, and it was sincere. Her sister

just thanked her for telling her, her boyfriend is cheating on her.

"I have got one screwed up family." She sighed which sent sheering pain

through her sides, reminding her she still had one mare stop to make.

"Tisk, tisk. I don't see how you guys do it. Those ribs were knitting up so

well, then you had to go crushing them again. What did you do anyway?"

Dr. Kadowaki was applying some salve to the injured ribs. The bruising was

horrendous, Rinoa had never seen so many shades of blue, purple, and even

yellow.

"I fell out of bed last night, landed on my side." Rinoa lied, she was already

in enough trouble for telling Missy about Seifer, she didn't need to go

digging her hole deeper.

Rinoa wished she could have told Missy everything about what happened

this morning, she could have saved herself some future hardships but now it

was too late. Seifer would soon find out that Rinoa did not keep his little

secret, and she would be screwed.

Finally the doctor sent Rinoa on her way with specific instructions not to fall

out of her bed, not to do any fighting, and to just take things easy for the

next two weeks. Then come back later for an exam to see how everything

was coming together.

Rinoa went straight to the cafeteria to find Selphie and get a bite to eat.

Seifer wasn't there yet thank god, but neither was Selphie, but Rinoa found

Irvine sitting at a table. The girl went over to were the man was sitting, but

hesitated a moment.

Irvine was sitting with Squall, she was about to turn around and sit

someplace else but Irvine spotted her before she could move.

"Rinoa! I was wondering when you were coming down! Come sit over

here."

Irvine scooted over on the bench and patted it telling her to sit next to him.

Squall looked over at her and nodded his head in acknowledgment then

returned to eating.

"Rinoa? You've met Squall before right?" Irvine asked, obviously forgetting

about the conversation in Balamb over by the docks.

"Yeah, I've met him a couple times, just not formally."

Squall looked up again as if suddenly realizing who she really was.

"He saved me when I was an idiot in the training center."

Irvine slapped his forehead, "Oh dah, I remember you telling me that. How

have your injuries been anyway?"

Rinoa could tell that Irvine was trying really hard to keep up conversation,

and she wondered if he and Squall had an awkward moment before she

arrived.

"Okay, if you exclude the fact that I just re cracked my broken ribs this

morning. If you thought the bruising was bad before, you haven't seen

anything yet."

Irvine cringed, maybe a little over dramatically.

Rinoa took a couple bites from her breakfast sandwich, then asked if Irvine

knew where Selphie was.

"No I haven't seen her yet this morning, we had a bit of a late night last

night. She doesn't hold her liquor as well as I do. Probably isn't feeling too

good in these early hours. Why, need some help with something?"

"No, I just needed to talk to her about something. It's about Missy and

Seifer."

Rinoa jumped at Squalls reaction when she mentioned Seifer. The man

looked up and a look of pure distaste flooded over his features. Irvine got

uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you might want to wait until Selphie is up and about before talking

about that."

At that moment Rinoa just happened to look over at the entrance to see

Seifer walk in. He looked more pissed then ever.

"Oh shit, she told him already!" Rinoa gasped as Seifer started making his

way toward her.

When he reached her he put a firm hand on her shoulder and looked her dead

in the eye.

"Rinoa, we need to go for a walk. Straighten a few things out." Seifer

growled and practically pulled her out of the chair.

Seifer, in his rage, had failed to notice Squall's cold, calculating stare. The

man was up and following the two before Irvine even notices he had

disappeared.

Rinoa had never felt this scared in her life, not even when her father was in a

drunken rage. Her father was predictable, but she didn't know this man, she

didn't know what he would do to her.

"I told you not to tell her. I warned you. Yet, you still had to open you

mouth." Seifer was being deadly calm.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I have no fucking clue." Seifer hissed right before he grabbed her arm and

yanked her down a hall she had never been down before.

"I'm so pissed off right now, I don't even know what to do. You ruined

everything-"

"I ruined everything? How the hell can you say that when it was you who

were cheating on her. Your nothing but a horny little bas-" But Rinoa was

cut short, Seifer back handed her across the face.

"And you're nothing but a filthy bitch." He spat.

Rinoa's cheek stung but a slap on the face was what she was used to. She

quickly got up and went to leave.

"Oh, no. I'm not done yet." Seifer reached forward to grab her, but Rinoa

was ready this time or at least as ready as any beginner could be. She spun

out of his grip on her arm and attempted to bring her knee to his crotch, but

he being a seasoned fighter was able to deflect her blow easily.

"So you do have a little fight in you. Your sister did too, that's what made

me like her so much, she had a wild side."

Seifer quickly had her pinned with her back to him.

"You are better looking then your sister you know." He spun her around to

face him, "We don't have to hate each other, I wouldn't mind gaining you."

Rinoa couldn't believe what this guy was telling her, first he wanted to beat

her to a pulp, now he wants her?

"Your disgusting." She hissed and then spat in his face.

Enraged Seifer pushed her away with such force it caused her to fall over,

but just as she fell someone ran down from the other end of the hallway and

placed themselves in between Seifer and Rinoa.

Rinoa became even more shocked when she recognized the person. Squall

had come to save her, again!

"Rinoa come on!" Someone hollered from behind her.

There was a tap on her shoulder and someone pulled her back to her feet.

She looked up to see Irvine looking at the two fighters with a grim

expression.

"Let's get you out of here, things might get ugly."

Rinoa had just gotten to her feet when she heard the first clang of metal on

metal. Rinoa spun around to look, Squall was blocking Seifers deadly array

of attacks. She couldn't watch much for Irvine was pulling her away from

the two rather quickly.

"Aren't you going to stop them!" Rinoa pleaded as Squall barely avoided a

blow that if landed would have been fatal.

"Nobody interferes with those two, it's a long story, and it's not my right to

tell you."

Irvine let go of the raven haired girl once they were out of the hall and

quickly looked her over.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Worry about Squall!" Rinoa suddenly

blushed, "I mean he's you're friend in all, aren't you going to back him?"

Irvine looked down at the crimson checked girl. "Your worried about him

aren't you?" He teased.

"Irvine! This isn't the time, they could be killing themselves in there!"

"They won't go that far." A calm husky voice sounded off to the side. "This

little problem of theirs has gone on since the day they arrived. They'll beat

each other up a bit, that's a definite, but not kill."

Rinoa looked over at headmaster Cid, Missy close behind him. Rinoa

almost died on the spot, Missy looked relieved to see her. The blonde ran up

to her younger sister.

"I was so sacred for you." She gasped and hugged her. "After I confronted

Seifer about Sarah, he was ballistic. He went on about how he was going to

get back at you and stuff."

Rinoa stared at Missy, completely shocked. "I thought you hated me?"

At this Missy looked down at the ground, "That was really childish of me,"

She whispered. "It felt good to be able to control someone, you know how

dad used to be. Well that's how I thought I was supposed to act too. Well

this place has shown me different."

Rinoa wasn't sure about all this, the girl figured she would just be careful

and watch her back, just like she has done all her life.

"Well I think its about time to go check on those boys, they've been back

there awfully long." Cid stated as he started to head down the hall.

Rinoa wanted to follow so bad, she wanted to know that Squall was alright,

but Irvine had put a hand on her shoulder when she had attempted to follow.

"It might be a good idea to head beck to the dorms." He suggested. Rinoa

watched Cid's retreating back.

'Why am I so worried about Squall?' she thought as she walked blindly

back.

She was so confused, and the last place she wanted to go was back to her

room.

"No, I'm gonna go for a walk."

She shrugged Irvine's hand off and headed to the exit, Missy went to

follow.

"No." Rinoa put her hand up, "I want to go by myself."

Missy stopped, looking confused but just nodded and went back to whatever

she was planning on doing the rest of the day.

Once outside, Rinoa felt the sting of tears. She wiped them away and took a

deep steadying breath.

"There is no need to get worked up about this, Rinoa." She told herself.

Even though she knew it wouldn't work, she always got upset about things.

She always felt so stupid crying, but she had found that after, her mind was

clearer, she can see ways around problems she had previously thought

were impassable.

So the pale girl walked down to the beach were she sat in the sand and just

let the tears flow. She thought about her new feelings for Squall, what Missy

had told her about wanting to be nicer. Then she thought about what Seifer

had tried to do to her and just how vulnerable she really was, a shiver of

disgust and fear went through her body.

Finally after what felt like hours the last tear slid down from Rinoa's

chocolaty eyes and the girl got up and continued her walk down the beach.

She found a few seashells and she pondered what could be made out of

them, even if she had no time whatsoever to think about arts and crafts she

still liked to think about what she could do with stuff.

Around noon, her stomach started to protest the lack of food. Rinoa sighed

and turned back to head toward the garden.

The girl was still worried about Squall, during her walk she thought very

hard about the man. She decided to go along with her feelings and see where

they took her, sooner or later her heart will tell her what is going on.

After only a few minutes of searching Rinoa found Selphie in the cafeteria

(and as Irvine had rightly guessed, wasn't looking too well)

"Rinoa? I was wondering when you would come back. Irvine said you've

been gone for almost 3 hours."

The girl looked anxiously at her friend. "Everything is okay, right?"

"Yes, Selphie. I just needed a little time to myself after everything that has

happened."

Selphie nodded her head, "You know Seifer is getting kicked out of garden

now, right? He might even have to spend some time in jail. Squalls been

waiting for an opportunity like this to get the ass hole out of this place."

Selphie looked content about this information.

"This place will be so much nicer without scum like him getting assigned to

missions and terrorizing all the younger students."

"You know Selphie. For someone who has a hangover, you sure do talk a

lot." Rinoa pointed out, causing the lighter headed girl to blush.

"Yeah, you do have a point."

The two were silent for a little while longer, Rinoa finished her sandwich

and went to leave but stopped short.

"They're okay right?"

Selphie looked up at Rinoa in confusion.

"Squall and Seifer? They didn't hurt each other too bad did they?"

Selphie looked to the ground, "Well, they faught pretty hard. Those two

have rivaled each other for a very long time, nether one of them would ever

give up. It may not be a good idea to see either one of them for a little

while."

"Oh, Okey." Rinoa continued to get up and walk away. She couldn't get

Squall out of her mind.

'He rescued me. But did he do it just to get back at Seifer, or does he really

care?'

Rinoa walked around aimlessly for a little while, but somehow ended up in

Dr. Kadowaki's office. "Should I heed Selphie's words?" She thought out

loud.

She decided to walk into the back rooms and see where the doctor was at

anyway.

"Squall Leaonhart! You need to lie back down and get some rest! Your

never going to heal if you keep getting up and walking around."

Rinoa froze, She knew what it was like to be scolded by Dr. Kadowaki, and

she was second guessing going any farther, even though she had no idea

what she was doing anyway.

Suddenly the huffing Dr stormed out of the room, not even noticing Rinoa.

Rinoa watched the women stomp down the hall and turn into her private

Office, slamming the door.

"Damn Doctors!" A mans voice growled two doors down. "All I want is a

few minuets of friggin' peace."

Rinoa couldn't help but smile and before she knew it she was walking

farther down the hall and to the room that Squall was temporarily residing

in.

Rinoa looked in, the door was open. Squall was looking out the window

mumbling profanities under his breath. She lightly tapped the door frame to

get his attention.

"What now!" He practically screamed and Rinoa winced.

'Maybe I shouldn't have came here.' She thought as he turned to look at her.

But once he looked to see who had disturbed him his expression completely

changed.

"Rinoa!" He moved to get up, but Rinoa could see that movement was

difficult with his injuries.

"No, no , no. Don't get up." She paused and looked at the ground. "I- I just

wanted to…to thank you for helping me. More like… saving me. From

Seifer." Rinoa promptly looked up as Squall made a movement toward her.

"Squall! I mean commander, your-" But he cut her off.

"You can call me Squall, and I'm not going to hurt myself. Don't start to

sound like Dr. Bitch."

Rinoa blushed as he looked her directly in the eyes, and she looked away.

No matter how hard she tried, she could never hold his stare, and she didn't

think she ever would be able to.

"I should probably leave now. Dr. Kadowaki will probably get mad if she

finds me in here. And she will probably wont to see my ribs." Rinoa went to

turn and leave, but a hand caught her wrist.

"I don't think you should leave yet."

Rinoa looked at his callused hand that completely engulfed her tiny wrist.

She slowly turned around and looked into his face, for once was not intense,

it was not cold, but soft, his eyes were almost pleading. A chill ran through

her body as he slowly (partially because he was so sore) led her over to the

window seat.

He sat down and she did the same, his hand still on hers. She was so

confused. Yes, she wanted this, but it had always been a dream, a fantasy.

She never believed it to be a reality.

Rinoa was so deep in thought that she never noticed Squall staring at her.

"What are you thinking?"

Rinoa looked at him a moment then looked back down.

"I- I'm not-" She stopped abruptly, a hand was gently lifting her chin.

Squall turned her head to look at him. "Now tell me, what are you

thinking?"

Rinoa smiled softly. "I'm really not sure what I should be thinking."

Squall just nodded, " I feel the same way. Let's just not think."

Rinoa laughed, "I think I like that!"

Suddenly she didn't think, she just did. She slid closer to Squall and laid her

head on his chest. After a moments hesitation Squall put an arm around her

shoulder; Making her feel, for the first time, like she was safe.


End file.
